


Here We Are As in Olden Days

by TheDameintheRaininMaine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, unusual relationship problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDameintheRaininMaine/pseuds/TheDameintheRaininMaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first Christmas as a couple, a visit home presents a question that Barry and Iris had not anticipated. </p><p>Did normal couples have to think about this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here We Are As in Olden Days

It was a strange conundrum to be sure. 

Despite living their adolescent years in the same house, Barry and Iris had never really considered themselves siblings. Friends yes, the closest of friends, but just that. Even though Barry loved and respected Joe as much as his own father, he never felt any pull to call him "dad". 

Admittedly, describing their relationship to strangers was often a bit odd, but they knew who they were. That introducing Iris as "my girlfriend, and former foster sister" got strange looks and maybe a few insinuating words, Barry and Iris both knew it was just right for them. They knew each other inside and out, had already come to terms with each others idiosyncrasies, and were well past the "awkward first date" stage. 

It did, however, present some very unusual problems. 

It was the first night that they were staying back at home since having gotten together, romantically. Christmas Eve even at that. It had been...strange, but also comfortable. But after Joe had turned in for the night the two had gone upstairs and taken their turns in the bathroom. 

Barry stood in the hallway, showered, teeth brushed, across from Iris, in the same state. 

"So, umm...my room or yours?"

Iris shuffles back and forth.

"You still have your old twin bed..."

"But your room is closer to Joe's..."

They both shiver. They had been careful to keep aspects of their relationship out of Joe's eyes and ears. 

"Maybe we should sleep in our own rooms tonight, you know, because this is a family holiday"

Barry steps a little closer, letting his nose brush hers.

"Unless you think you can be quiet enough not to wake Joe". 

They both silently, but quickly agree that his is the better choice. 

Barry shuts and locks the door behind him and switches on his lamp. Iris goes to pull back the comforter, and glances up at the ceiling. 

"I can't believe you still have the periodic table poster above your bed". 

"Hey it's educational! And you still have that boy band poster by your window!"

"Hey" Iris objects, hooking one finger into his t-shirt and pulling him down to kiss him. "They were very talented musicians". 

She turns and looks at the top of his dresser. 

"How come you didn't bring all your science awards and stuff when you moved out". 

Barry shrugs. "I don't know, I guess they just felt like something that should stay? It felt sort of weird to hang onto stuff you won in high school. Like listing middle school student council on your college application". 

Iris pouts. "I was trying to show I was well rounded". 

Then she kisses him again, and then they're smushed together in his bed, and they don't talk at all for a little while.

"Part of me is amazed you actually fit in this thing" Iris notes when she breaks her lips away from his neck. "If I wake up tomorrow morning on the floor you're going to pay". 

Barry responds by rolling her over and nudging her against the wall, and stretching out to lay his head on her chest. "No floor for you, you get to be my pillow to night". 

Iris snorts, and smacks him in the face with his actual pillow, which falls onto the floor forgotten. 

She manages to slide him off of her and slips one hand up underneath his tee shirt, pulling the fabric up but not pulling it all the way off. Her fingers dance lightly over his abs, feeling them flex under her touch. 

"You got struck by lightning, woke up with amazing abs and you didn't even show me". 

Barry laughs. "Wouldn't that have been a little...forward?"

"Forward enough that even I might have recognized it as flirting" Iris admits ruefully. 

Her hand slips lower, under the waistband of his plaid pajama pants. He's already half hard, and it takes almost no time for her to stroke him until he's so hard it aches. 

Then she starts giggling. 

"What's so funny?" he says petulantly. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she says, pushing his pants down far enough to free him. "Part of me is still a little stuck on the whole new, 'Barry has a penis' thing". 

"Preettty sure I've always had a penis". Oh god, he's turning red, he can feel it. 

"Well yeah, but my knowledge of it was purely intellectual". 

She strokes him slowly, "Besides, part of me still feels a little weird about doing this at home. In a twin bed no less". 

"Well it's not like it's the first time I've..." Yeah, he's definitely red as his suit now. 

Iris snorts. "When? You weren't exactly swimming in babes. You never brought Becky Cooper back here". 

She still says her name that way. 

Barry's sweating, tense with exertion. Her hand is driving him crazy. "I never brought Becky Cooper back here because you were always here. I never said there was another person involved". 

Iris starts full on laughing. 

Barry continues. As much as this is embarrassing him, he doesn't have to be shy about his former thoughts. 

"Remember when Sonja made you go play tennis with her junior year? You came home in that little white tennis dress, complaining that you were never going to take her advice again, that tennis was obviously invented to torture people by making them chase rolling balls."

Iris is still now, watching him.

"You wore that dress all afternoon, stretched out on the couch, your legs up on the coffee table. You were so beautiful. It was all I could think about all day. And at night.."

He breaks off. Even here he can't say it. 

Her hand has stilled, and she slowly withdraws it. 

Her voice is dark, thick. 

"Show me, show me what you did then". 

Barry slips his shirt up over his head and tosses it on the floor. His face is burning bright as can be, but Iris is cuddled up to his side, so he takes a deep breath, lets it out and takes himself in hand. 

It doesn't take long, between his hand stroking and Iris's lips on his neck, before he's shuddering and spilling onto his stomach. 

Iris laughs again behind his head when he rolls to grab a tissue from his bedside table.

When he rolls back over he grabs her by the hips and slides her close. 

"Bonus of adulthood though" Barry muses, before running his tongue along her wet folds, "Less fantasy, more reality". 

Apparently watching him get himself off turned her on more than he would have thought, because she's hot and squirming against his tongue and lips, tiny mews escaping her mouth. 

She's getting close, he can tell by the way her hips are pressing against his hands, when...

Iris grabs a handful of his hair "stop". 

Barry lifts his head to look at her quizzically. She's flushed red and breathing hard. 

"If you keep that up, I will definitely wake Dad". 

And so Barry slides up to kiss her. When Iris's breathing calms down, she throws one leg over Barry's hip and slides him in. 

It slow and soft, letting them both stay relatively quiet as they both reach the peak. 

When they've both come down, Iris reaches over to switch off the light. 

"Come on, it's Christmas Eve, that means we have to wake Dad no later than 6am tomorrow and make him make us pancakes". 

That gets a genuine belly laugh out of Barry. 

"Do you other couples ever have these conversations?"


End file.
